Biru dikala senjaku
by yahiko namikaze
Summary: Disebuah senja yang sejuk dan hangat, dibawah cakrawala yang menenangkan, mereka berdua berbaring nyaman di bawah sebuah pohon besar dan tua, namun bukan karena itu, hanya akan ada kasih sayang dan cinta mengalir apa adanya. / Oneshot/ Drible / Crack / RnR, onegai


**Disclaimer : All Character in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, TYPO(S)/ Misstypo(?), Drible, Eyd berantakan, Alur pertamax, Cannon, crakc pair, NaruTema, sedikit SasuSaku, jadi kalau ngga suka, segera tekan tombol back, atau kalau ngga cancel di layar monitor anda.**

**.:Biru** **dikala** **Senja:.**

.

.

~oOo~

Bagaikan tokoh pengganti putri tidur yang terlelap di dalam alam mimpi berkat sebuah racun dari sebuah apel yang di makan oleh seorang putri yang malang, laki-laki itu harus mengakui, kalau dia bahkan berkali-kali di sihir oleh udara sore hari atau boleh kita bilang dengan senja hari dengan simfoni nyanyian alam yang alami. Tak begitupun bagi sebuah pohon yang menaungi pemuda berparas tirus itu yang terpejam, menyembunyikan manik biru bak lautan dalam sedalam laut antartika.

Helaan nafas yang teratur dari sang pemuda pirang itu ikut menari bersama belaian angin nan sejuk, membaur dalam keindahan harmoni alam, cahaya dari sang maha raya benderang yang ke_orange_-an, merembes melalui celah-celah daun yang saling bergesekan, menyinari dua tubuh yang berbaring dengan nyaman.

Gadis pirang kuncir empat itu hanya menatap langit dengan manik biru-nya yang mengalahkan warna sang karpet maha agung ketika pagi hari, mata itu mengerjap sesekali turut pun bulu mata yang lentik menemani. Sejenak dia melirik laki-laki yang kini bergelar _Rokudaime_ _Hokage_ itu, laki-laki yang mengisi hidupnya sejak awal pertandingan _Chuunin_ Delapan tahun yang lalu, laki-laki yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum saat ketika kenyataan menamparnya kalau Ayah yang dia sayangi, tewas di tangan si brengsek _Sannin_ Orochimaru, juga orang pertama yang berhasil membuat adiknya tersenyum dan memahami arti persahabatan dan kehidupan.

Gadis bernama lengkap _Sabaku_ _no_ _Temari_ itu hanya terdiam seraya menatap wajah Naruto dalam diam, ditemani secercah cahaya sore yang menyinari mereka, wajah Naruto lebih terlihat bersahaja dengan senyuman yang terukir, membuat Temari mau-tidak mau juga tersenyum, gadis yang nyatanya lebih tua tiga tahun dari sang suami hanya mematut pemandangan ini dalam otaknya, berharap tidak akan pernah lupa dengan semua ini bila kelak mereka terpisahkan oleh jari tuhan yang menentukan sebuah takdir dan jalan hidup mereka.

Betapa pun Temari mengerti itu, tapi saja dia tetap tak mengerti mengapa dia begitu mencintai laki-laki pirang ini yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya sewaktu perang _Shinobi? _Walau waktu itu yang datang hanyalah berupa _Bunshin_ dengan tubuh berselimut cahaya kekuningan, bagi Temari saat itu Naruto terlihat seperti malaikat tanpa sayap yang datang di dalam alam tidurnya yang lelap nan semu, hanya mampu berharap tidak terbangun demi selalu bisa melihat senyum dan tawa laki-laki yang ternyata putera dari _Hokage_ yang terbunuh demi menyegel _Kyuubi_ _no_ _Kurama._

Seakan belum cukup menikmati dengan cara memandang wajah tirus Naruto ketika tertidur, perempuan yang sudah melahirkan empat anak dengan _Gen_ Namikaze itu, dia mendekat dan mengecup pipi itu dengan tenang. Sebuah dorongan alami dan sebuah keinginan abadi yang dia sembunyikan dalam bentuk senyuman, dia begitu menyayangi laki-laki ini seperti dia menyayangi almarhum ibunya, baginya, Naruto adalah sosok kedua dari ibunya berwujud laki-laki tampan yang baik dan bertekad kuat, tidak perlu setampan kakak sepupunya Sasori yang memikat dengan _Kugutsu_ _no_ _jutsu,_ juga tidak perlu sehebat mantan kapten _ANBU_ dari kalangan elit bermarga Uchiha bernama Itachi yang mahir menggunakan _Mangekyo_ _Sharingan,_ untuk menarik hatinya dan terjerumus dalan sebuah angkar cinta, dia akan lebih bahagia bila bisa mencintai laki-laki yang memang dia cintai dan dicintai.

Dapat dia lihat kalau Naruto sedikit bergerak tidak nyaman, dengan gumaman aneh laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya bak guling paling empuk, membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat di bawah cakrawala yang membentang indah dikala senja, merenggut kembali semua senyumnya untuk melebar bersama rasa bahagia yang melambung ke angkasa.

Temari membelai pipi yang dihiasi bekas cakar kucing itu, berbisik dengan pelan. ''Semua hanya mimpi, Ayah.'' Bisikan Temari disambut dengan dengkuran halus dari Naruto, sedari tadi laki-laki itu mengigau dengan menyebut gelar baru baginya di keluarga kecil nan bahagia mereka.

Merasa telah menjadi wanita sejati dan bahagia, ketika sang _Godaime_ mengumumkan bahwa sang _Rokudaime_ akan segera menjadi ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya waktu itu, membuatnya dan Naruto berpelukan ditengah suara tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh, bahkan dia baru sadar kala itu, kalau adiknya yang telah berubah dari yang dingin dan pendiam, kini menjadi _Godaime_ _Kazekage_ yang murah senyum dan bijaksana di umur yang muda, juga turut bertepuk tangan bersama yang lain walau Matsuri masih dalam pelukannya.

Saat itu Temari benar-benar merasa bahagia, andaikan waktu dapat diputar, andaikan jam pasir ala persia bisa dibalik, andaikan kecepatan _stopwacth_ dapat dihentikan, dia ingin kembali lagi di masa-masa itu, hanya saja dia mengerti, dengan sekarang ini saja dia sudah merasa bahagia, tak perlu sebuah lelucon ataupun sebuah puisi agar dia merasa nyaman, cukup di dekat Naruto, itu sudah membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik.

''Aku mau Ramen lagi.''

Temari terkekeh seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri, berusaha agar tidak membangunkan Naruto yang berulang kali mengigau, membuat Temari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya singkat.

Temari mengecup pipi Naruto sekali lagi sebagai penghantar tidurnya, mencoba untuk terlelap bersama sang pelita hidupnya yang membuatnya merasa bahagia ketika bisa membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum teduh seperti biasanya.

Sebelum tertidur lelap, mata Temari sekali lagi menatap Naruto yang tersenyum dalam tidur nyenyaknya, rambutnya dan rambut naruto yang sama pirangnya walau warna rambutnya sedikit pucat, berkibar saat angin kencang nan nakal menerpa mereka yang tertidur di bawah pohon mapel yang sudah tua, namun masih bisa untuk menjadi saksi bisu kedua insan yang membagi kasih lewat sebuah pelukan nyaman dan tentram, seakan dunia milik berdua di bawah langit biru yang indah dikelilingi taman bunga palik cantik di dunia.

Dan Temari terlelap, turut tersihir dan hanyut dalam pelukan sang suami yang setia menjaganya untuk saat ini, kelak, dan sampai ajal memisahkan mereka. Hanya mampu berharap di pertemukan lagi di masa yang akan datang dan seterusnya.

~oOo~

''Enak sekali mereka berdua,'' ucap Sakura yang kini tengah menggendong seorang bocah perempuan berambut biru dalam pelukannya.

''Sudahlah Sakura, _Hokage-sama_ juga butuh istirahat'kan,'' ucap seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang tengah memberikan sebuah botol berisi susu pada wanita yang tadi dipanggil Sakura. Laki-laki itu memutar bola mata-nya bosan. ''Lagi pula, kau tidak dengar kalau sejak tadi Naruto mengigau? Dia pasti kelelahan.''

''Iya'sih,'' Sakura hanya bisa memaklumi kalau Sasuke sudah mengungkit itu, pasalnya'kan Sakura yang sebagai asisten Naruto saja hampir jarang pulang kerumah, apalagi Naruto yang merupakan seorang _Hokage?_ Ohya, sebagai tambahan, parahnya, Naruto sering mengadakan pertemuan di luar desa, semakin jauh dari rumah'kan?

''Uhm... Di mana Yugi-kun?'' Sakura menelengkan kepalanya kebelakang, hanya ketika matanya bertatap dengan pemilik paras angkuh namun bersahabat, ''perasaan tadi dia duduk di sana?'' Gumam Sakura, sedikit merasa sebal ketika jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke cuma berupa kedikan bahu.

''Bibi, Yuki sudah tidur?'' Ucapan seorang gadis belia berumur kurang lebih lima tahun membuat Sakura menunduk. ''Sebaiknya bawa dia kekamar saja,'' Sakura hanya menurut ketika Putri sulu dari pasangan sahabatnya mengajukan pendapatnya, beruntungnya lagi itu yang berbicara adalah putri bungsu Naruto yang lebih mirip Ibunya, kalau sampai si Yugi, ceplas-ceplosnya sebelas-duabelas sama _Hokage_ itu. Membuat batas kesabaran Sakura menurun drastis.

Sebelum Sakura benar-benar beranjak bersama Sasuke untuk mengantar anak-anak Naruto dan Temari ke kamar mereka, sekali lagi dia menengok ke belakang rumah pasangan _Namikaze_ ini, di sebuah hamparan rumput hijau yang lapang itu, mata hijaunya dapat dengan jelas melihat betapa Naruto menyayangi Temari lewat sebuah pelukan. Keduanya terbaring di bawah sebuah pohon yang satu-satunya berdiri tegak di hamparan rumput hijau itu.

''Lain kali, kalau di suruh mengasuh kedua anak ini, sepertinya aku perlu bantuan Ino-chan saja.''

''Hmmm? Kau tidak suka kalau suamimu sendiri yang membantu?''

Sakura sebenarnya pengen bilang kalau Sasuke dari tadi nggak ngebantu, tapi cuma liatin Sakura yang sibuk dengan Yuki dan Yuri yang tiba-tiba rewel, plus melototin Edogawa waktu tuh bocah berniat ngelemparkan _Kunai_ bersegel _Jikkukan-_nya Naruto alias _Kunai_ Spesial ke photo mereka yang masih di Tim tujuh, penghinaan itu!

Yah, walau semuanya tidak berakhir terlalu indah, namun cobalah untuk mengukir sebuah senyuman untuk mereka yang melihat dari sana. Mungkin bagi Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan jadi Ayah, bahagia itu hanya akan datang ketika sebuah individu merasakan jiwanya tenang dan damai, apa mungkin indah itu akan datang ketika ada sebuah rangsangan dalam bentuk _in_ _visual_ yang membuat Sakura sebagai calon ibu berusaha untuk menjadi ibu yang baik walau calon bayi masih dalam kandungan? Atau paling tidak, indah dalam artian berbeda itu selalu jadi kemungkinan, itulah kenapa kau harus merelakan atau memanfaatkan sesuatu agar indah akan datang? Tidak! Indah itu akan datang kapanpun dan dimanapun, tak perlu saat perang atau saat berkabung, indah sama halnya dengan kematian, menghantui setiap _individu_ yang mendambanya.

Dalam sebuah harmoni cinta alami, setiap keindahan itu mengalir apa adanya, memang fakta mengatakan kalau indah akan ada setelah kita merasa sakit dan perih, namun itu semua kembali pada kita, bagaimana ketika Naruto mencoba tersenyum saat dia bisa bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibunya untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya dalam sebuah dimensi hampa berlatar belakang warna putih yang membutakan. Dan Temari yang rela menangis demi menjaga adiknya saat _Shukaku_ mengamuk, tertawa ketika Naruto menggelitikkinya seraya tersenyum jahil.

Atau Sasuke yang harus menerima fakta kalau kakaknya rela mati demi klan dan desa yang kini damai di bawah tangan kekuasaan temannya yang dulu pernah masuk dalam buku kematiannya. Betapapun Sakura mencoba mengerti hal itu, semua kembali pada mereka bahwa hanya ketika kau bersama, mau duka dan cita, keindahan tidak akan meninggalkanmu.

~oOo~

終わり

Owari.

~oOo~

*Lirik ke atas* Uwoooo... Pendek pisan! Uh.. Emang ya, Drible itu ngga musti panjang kok, yakin'deh sama Yahiko!*ngeles* Gomen kalau gaje sangat, Yahiko persembahkan fic ini untuk semua reader yang (mungkin) merasa kecewa kalau ''Lovely Senpai'' Yahiko Delete dari Story List/Manage Story, juga sebagai wujud permintaan maaf, Yahiko, kalau reviewnya lebih dari lima, mungkin akan Yahiko buatkan Skuel, tapi sekali lagi, Yahiko ngga janji bisa updet cepet#Ini aja nyuri-nyuri waktu belajar, jangan bilang mama, ya*ditampol#

yosh, apalah artinya sebuah cerita tanpa ada pembaca, so, kalau ada yang salah, segera tekan tombol review, dan berikan saran, kritik atau kalau perlu flame sekalian, Yahiko akan terima dengan lapang dada**

**Sign:** **©Yahiko** **namikaze,** **2011.**


End file.
